


Full of Surprises

by Fannibalistic, Miryam



Series: Night Hawks [6]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Brownham, Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Prison Sex, gay hawks, murder abs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:16:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1777123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fannibalistic/pseuds/Fannibalistic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miryam/pseuds/Miryam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will has a headache, and Matthew has a cure for that ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full of Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this fic as much as I do. Please leave us your comments and suggestions, I promise I'll try to convice Fannibalistic to role play your suggestions with me so we can post a new fic soon (not that she needs a lot of convincing lol).  
> I want to thank Fannibalistic for co writing this with me and for editing it and posting it (you really do most of the work, I just have lots and lots of fun). =)

Matthew pushed the tray through the slot in Will's cell. 8:00PM, it was time for dinner.  
"Good evening Mr. Graham, here's your dinner, I hope..." He stopped talking, noticing that Will didn't look well. He couldn't help starting to worry. "Is there something wrong Mr. Graham?"

"I'm ok." He rubbed his head because it was hurting so damn much. "Just a little headache that's all."

"Ok... have a goodnight then." It was painful to fake not caring for him but Chilton was still in his office, listening. The 'special coffee' would have to wait for now.

Will secretly hoped he'd be back later, knowing that he was just being careful what he said because of Chilton listening in.  
His headache got gradually worse and all he could think of was Matthew and how he wished the orderly was there to take care of him.

  
Half an hour passed, then Matthew finally saw Chilton getting in his car. "Who wants coffee?" he asked cheerfully of his co-workers, knowing very well they'd all want a cup. Five minutes later he was hurrying to Will's cell. "How are you feeling Mr. Graham?" His knuckles were white from gripping the bars.

Will looked up, still holding his head, so happy to see Matthew and hear his voice calling him Mr Graham again. "My head is killing me. I just need some relief from this."

Matthew opened the cell door, hurried in and sat at the end of the bed, putting a hand on Will's leg to comfort him. "I'm sorry I couldn't be here sooner."

It felt good to have Matthew touch him, it always did, but he couldn't relax right now. He rested his head on Matthew's shoulder, still feeling it pound and throb.  
Will's weight on his shoulder felt wonderful, so intimate, even more intimate than all the times they'd had sex. "May I?" He put his hand up to touch Will's head.

"Yeah...please." Will leaned into his touch, wanting Matthew to take the pain away, heal him with his soft hands.

Matthew pulled him gently down so Will's head was in lap, kissing him before starting to softly massage his temple. "Is this good Mr. Graham?"

Will sighed. "Yes...that feels good...keep going..." He could feel the pain and tension in his head easing as Matthew gently massaged him.

Matthew laughed softly and Will could feel it as well as hear it. "Oh Mr. Graham, I like it when you're bossy."

Will couldn't help laughing lightly too, despite the headache. "Oh really Mr Brown? Well I can be as bossy as you want me to be." He lifted Matthew's pure white t-shirt a little to see his perfect abs. Matthew felt a rush of cold air and at the same time a heat rising from his stomach.

"You can be as bossy as you want, if you want it." He took Will's hand away and kissed his fingers, burying his other hand in Will's dark curls. "Is the headache gone?"

  
The feel of Matthew's lips on his fingers and hand in his hair at the same time was both calming and arousing. "Nearly gone," He smiled up at him. "You're a miracle cure."

  
"I'm glad to hear that." Matthew smiled back and kissed Will's forehead while resuming the massage, moving down his nose, reaching his lips, his hands never leaving Will's temple.

Matthew really did have a magic touch, the pain was virtually gone. His lips on Will's felt exquisite as usual. He opened his mouth wanting Matthew's tongue inside, to taste and explore him, eliciting a moan of pure pleasure from Matthew who still felt incredibly fortunate to touch Will and kiss him. He gently sat Will up and put his legs by his sides, so they were sat front to front.

 

  
Will leaned in, kissing him, gliding a hand along his leg. "I want to hear you moan again." He ran his fingers lightly across Matthew's crotch, feeling movement. He kept moving his hand up, lifted Matthew's t shirt again, stroking his toned stomach. "Moan for me Matthew."

  
"Hmmm....yes Mr Graham.... whatever you want." He moaned louder this time. Will's hands felt so incredible on his body, he would have moaned even if Will didn't ask for it.

  
Will pulled at his t shirt, making him get even closer, running his other hand up Matthew's thigh. He adored hearing the noises the younger man made as he touched him, he was starting to get hard just from the exhilaration of turning him on. "You're my fire Matthew, remember, you burn me like no other. Only you can light me up."

  
"You're my fire too Mr Graham" he moaned again, getting hard incredibly fast. He took his shirt off. "Please... touch me, Mr Graham."

  
Will wanted to touch him, wanted to be the only one to touch him. Every time he took off his shirt Will was still amazed at just how stunning he was. "I could stare at you all night." He leaned forward and kissed Matthew's chest, paying special attention to each tattoo. Noticing he was getting hard too, Will pushed him down on the bed and slid over him, kissing his chest and stomach again letting his tongue slide over Matthew's abs, remembering the taste of the ice cream he licked off his skin a few nights ago.

  
"Look who's talking, you're beautiful Mr Graham." Matthew pushed his hips up as Will licked him, and tugged at Will's jumpsuit. "Please, take this off, I want to feel your skin over mine."

  
It felt so good to have Matthew push up into him, knowing he wanted him, feeling his need. Will unbuttoned his jumpsuit and pulled it down as Matthew watched, mesmerised. He took off his undershirt and moved over Matthew again, letting him feel his skin.  
A sound of appreciation left the Matthew's lips when their bare bodies touched. Feeling Will's hardness close to his, he pushed his hips up one more time. His hands touched Will's back, sliding down to his boxers. "Don't you want to undress me, Mr. Graham?"

  
Will leaned close to Mathew's ear and whispered "Take my underwear off first." Kissing Matthew's neck he whispered again, "I want be naked in front of you...totally bare. Make me wait to see you. Make me desperate Matthew."

  
As always, the sound of Will's voice, and the intense way he spoke aroused Matthew even further. Taking hold of Will, he turned their bodies over, straddling him and pulling off his boxers, opening his legs to be between them. Grabbing him by the hair he kissed him passionately murmuring into Will's mouth and pushing his hips down, letting Will feel his erection but never touching Will's with his hands. If he wanted feel desperate, Matthew was happy to make that happen.

  
"Mmhm... you're making me... so wet." Will was leaking onto Matthew's white pants as they moved against each other. "Uhhh....Jesus...Matthew." Will kissed him again, biting his lip slightly, making him gasp but not breaking the skin.

  
Matthew took hold of Will's arms bringing them up on the pillow, not letting him move, trapping him. He pushed down into Will, harder this time. "Can you feel what you do to me, Mr Graham?"

  
"I can feel it." And he could feel it, Matthew was so hard now, pushing down into him. He was surprised how good it felt to have Matthew hold him, not letting him move. He didn't want to move anyway, all he wanted was to be right there, right then, with Matthew's body on his.  
Matthew sighed into Will's ear, then bit it lightly, making him moan. The bite felt good, sharp but not too painful. "I'm desperate Matthew," he whispered in his ear, pushing back up into him. "Take your pants off...please..."

Their bodies glistened with sweat. "I don't think you're desperate enough Mr. Graham" He held Will's arms up with one hand now, teasing his nipples with the other, licking them, leaving very soft bites around. He was making him wait, and taking control. And Will liked it.

  
"Oh God...Matthew..." His tongue and teeth felt incredible on Will's sensitive nipples, teasing him, pushing him to the limits of his desperation and driving him crazy. "Please...I can't wait much longer..." He turned his head, swearing into the pillow.

  
In response Matthew licked one of Will's nipples and blew on it, running his hand down and grabbing his hip, sure he was leaving a mark there. He freed Will's hands. "Don't move." He ran his mouth down Will's body, biting his side, kissing chest, stomach, and hips, going down his thigh and then coming back up. He softly kissed the tip of Will's erection, leaving it close to his lips so Will could feel their movements on it he spoke again, "I think you can take care of my clothes for me now Mr Graham."

  
After everything Matthew just did to him, he was beyond ready to tear his clothes off. With his arms now free, Will moved forward swiftly, pushing Matthew to a kneeling position in front of him on the bed. He grabbed his waist, taking a moment to look into his dark, expressive eyes, then kissed him roughly, biting on his lip again. Will pulled on his waistband, dragging the pants and boxers down, freeing his erection and pulling Matthew back on top of him again. "Burn me to a cinder this time, I know you can."

  
"That would be my pleasure Mr Graham." Matthew bit Will's shoulder and licked on the marks he left there. "Turn around."  
Will was surprised, they'd only ever done this face to face but he wanted to go with whatever Matthew had in mind for him. He hesitated for a moment then turned over, resting his face on the pillow so he could still look back at Matthew.  
The orderly alternated between kisses and bites across Will's shoulders and back, holding both hands on his hips. "Open your legs."

  
The sensation of the bites and kisses had aroused Will further, his erection pressing into the mattress and his own stomach, trapped and leaking. He opened his legs.

  
"You're such a good boy Mr Graham."  
He started moving his mouth down Will's back, leaving a trail of wet kisses, stopping at his hole. Matthew's erection twitched, wanting to be inside him. Instead he licked at Will's entrance.

  
Will wasn't expecting to feel Matthew's tongue on him there, gasping in surprise and pleasure as he started to lick. He hadn't done this before, but wanted to let Matthew do what he wanted, feeling vulnerable and empowered at the same time. "Matthew..."

  
"You taste so good Mr Graham..." He kept licking Will while reaching at his pants on the bed to grab the little bottle of lubricant he always tried to carry with him when he knew they might be able to be together. He coated two of his fingers with it and start to penetrate Will with them, taking him by surprise again and opening him up, making him gasp. It hurt but felt so good, Will arched upwards pushing his face into the pillow and his ass back into Matthew's wet fingers. "I'm so ready for you Matthew..." he managed to say.  
Matthew took his fingers out and positioned himself to slowly push inside Will, feeling his legs separating even more. He was incredibly warm inside. Enveloped in Will's heat, he kissed his shoulder. Once completely inside Will he raised his hips a little. "Close your legs".

  
Will did as he was told, knowing it was going to feel tighter than ever. And it did. With his legs either side of Will's, Matthew started to thrust slowly at first. Will could feel the burn. "Tell me how it feels Mr Graham."

  
Will couldn't keep his usual composure. "Hot and...uhh...your cock is so big when you're this hard, and I can feel every bit of it." He bit the pillow, feeling the fabric in his mouth. "Unhh...Jesus..."  
Matthew kept thrusting, getting faster, hitting Will's prostate but not enough to make him come, one of his hands buried in Will's curls and the other grabbing his hip. He was breathless but kept moaning in Will's ear, knowing that Will liked to hear him.

  
Will felt every thrust like a red hot poker. "I'm on fire Matthew. I can't get enough of you," He managed to turn slightly, catching Matthew's eye for a moment, seeing how focused he was, taken by lust.

Matthew heard Will's words but said nothing, then kissed his shoulder one more time and with no warning pulled out and turned him around. He kissed Will's lips and lay down by his side. "I want you on top of me, I want to see your face while you come, take what you need from me Mr. Graham."  
Will lay there for a second, shocked, looking at Matthew, then leaned over and kissed him, stroking his face. "You're a hopeless romantic Matthew Brown." Matthew smiled, blushing slightly as Will slid over him. Will couldn't stand the aching arousal anymore so he quickly slicked some of the lubricant on Matthew as he pulled his knees to his chest. He pushed inside him, finally feeling some relief, thrusting in and out, enjoying every moment. It wasn't long before he came, looking into Matthew's eyes and saying his name because he knew how much Matthew loved to hear him say it.

  
Matthew groaned loudly throwing his head back on the pillow. Stroking the side of Will's face with the back of his hand he smiled. "Don't pull out of me yet," he said softly, taking Will's hand and guiding it to his erection, his hand never leaving Will's as he stroked him, watching him come. It was intimate and like nothing either man had ever experienced before.  
Will leaned down and kiss him softly. "I don't know where you learned half of that, but I'm glad you used it on me. You're amazing Matthew."

  
"You inspire me, Mr Graham." He smiled breathlessly as Will lay down next to him holding him so close, wanting to be able to spend the night with him but instead of saying it out loud he pulled him closer.

  
"I guess the special coffee effects will wear off soon?"

  
Matthew glanced at his watch. "We still have about 2 hours." He kissed Will's forehead. "We can sleep together for a while and I can set an alarm."

  
Will smiled. "Sounds good. It'll be like waking up together. Maybe....maybe we'll actually get to do that one day, without worrying." He rested his head on Matthew's damp chest.

  
"Yeah, one day..." Matthew said quietly, twirling his fingers through Will's dark curls. He reached out for his phone to set the alarm. "Sleep well Mr Graham" He kissed Will tenderly one more time.

  
"Goodnight Matthew." Will murmured, as he fell asleep, feeling safe in Matthew's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> [I also hope you guys like it and Miryam's right, I won't take much convincing ;) 
> 
> Miryam, I love writing with you and I have lots of fun too ;)  
> \- Fannibalistic ]


End file.
